Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki
Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki (Swear by your love) is an Indian Hindi romantic television series that aired from 7 March 2016 to 27 July 2018 on Colors TV. Kratika Sengar and Sharad Malhotra played the lead roles in a saga of lovers reuniting after rebirths. Plot The story revolves around Tanushree Khurana, fondly called Tanu and Rishi Singh Bedi who are childhood friends. Rishi is the son of Raj Bedi while Tanu is the daughter of Veerendra Khurana. Both Raaj and Veerendra are best friends. One day, Tanu saves Rishi from falling into a river and a Goddess Kali devotee and learned priestess named Kaatyayani Bai prophesies that Tanu and Rishi's stars match very well and Tanu will shield Rishi from every danger. They are made for each other and will remain with each other for the next seven births. However, Rishi's mother Rano, who dislikes Tanu's family, brainwashes Raj's mind to move to America. 17 years later Tanu (Kratika Sengar) eagerly waits for Rishi (Sharad Malhotra) to return. Rishi, who is now a boxer, loves to flirt with girls, and doesn't remember Tanu. Forced by his father, he agrees to accompany his family to Patiala where Tanu resides. That same day, Tanu's parents Veerendra and Sharda, are killed in a terrorist attack. Raj reaches Tanu's home and discovers Veerendra has died. Tanu's aunt Baani takes advantage of the situation and introduces her daughter Neha as Tanu to the Bedis and moves with them and her daughters Neha and Swati to Mumbai. Tanu and her sister Ahaana also reach Mumbai. On the same night, Rishi and Tanu meet and he instantly falls for her, without knowing she is Tanu. Rishi's marriage is fixed with Neha. Baani changes Tanu's name to Tanvi and gets her marriage fixed with Pawan Malhotra, a man from Jalandhar. Rishi finds out that Pawan is already married and he wants to use Tanu as a surrogate. In a desperate effort to stop Tanu's wedding, Ahaana drugs Tanu and helps Rishi in kidnapping her. Tanu and Rishi talk after which Tanu reveals her identity. After knowing the truth, they both happily marry. Finding out the truth, the Bedis insult Neha and Baani for betraying them. Neha decides to take revenge on Rishi's family for insulting her, for which lies to her boyfriend, Sandeep that Rishi molested her. Sandeep tries to shoot Rishi but Tanu shields him and is shot instead. Tanu dies in Rishi's arms. A heartbroken Rishi tries to commit suicide, but Tanu's soul saves him yet again and tells him that she will return to reunite with him. 20 years later Tanu is reborn in the form of Sandy's niece as Tanuja Vikram Sikand (Shivani Tomar). Rishi has becomes heartless after Tanu's sudden demise. In an accident, Tanuja's face gets burnt badly, and a series of events leads the doctor to give Tanuja Tanu's face. Tanuja (now Kratika Sengar) looks at her face and is shocked. Rishi, who already hates Tanuja for being related to Sandy, now becomes more rude towards her. On the day of Rishi's wedding to his friend Malaika, Raj sees Malaika with her boyfriend Shekhar. Raj asks Tanuja to become Rishi's bride without anyone's knowledge and Rishi and Tanuja end up getting married. A furious Malaika overhears a conversation about Tanuja being 3 months pregnant and informs Rishi's mother Rano. Rishi decides to divorce Tanuja but Smiley (Manpreet and Ahaana's teenage daughter), confesses that it is she who is pregnant. Tanuja made the doctor write her name to protect Smiley. Rishi and the Bedi family apologise to her. Meanwhile, Rishi starts developing feelings for Tanuja but misleads Malaika with the promise of marriage to reveal her true intentions to the family. Later, Malaika is thrown out of the Bedi house. Rishi and Tanuja consummate their marriage. During this time Tanuja gets to know of her past and realises she is Tanu. But Tanuja tells Rishi to divorce her as she thinks that she is unlucky for him. Rishi is forced to give in and both sign divorce papers. Rishi's step-brother Poorab Bohra comes and demands 51% shares of Rishi's company to take revenge from their father Raj. Knowing Poorab's evil intentions, Tanuja arranges for the property to be signed over to her to stop Rishi. Rishi's elder brother Yuvraj's wife Divya joins hands with Poorab as she thinks the Bedis treat Yuvraj badly. Rano wants Rishi to marry her friend's daughter Netra and Rishi agrees to make Tanuja jealous. On the day of Rishi and Netra's engagement, Rishi forces Tanuja to sign over the property back to the Bedis or he won't get engaged to Netra. Tanuja gives in and Rishi and Netra are engaged. An upset Rishi gets drunk and Netra successfully misleads Tanuja into thinking that Netra and Rishi have been intimate. Tanuja leaves the Bedi House. Rishi goes to stop her at the railway station but they have a fight there and Rishi slaps Tanuja in anger and she leaves. Tanuja realises that she is pregnant with Rishi's child. 7 years later Tanuja has been living with her friend Abhishek Khurana and her and Rishi's daughter Natasha in London. She is Abhishek's caretaker but they pretend to be married to the outside world as do Rishi and Netra who live with her daughter, Tanya. Natasha and Tanya assume Abhishek and Rishi to be their respective fathers. Abhishek comes to India with Tanuja and Natasha to take over Rishi's company. Abhishek and Rishi's bankers advise them to collaborate their businesses and they finally agree. Rishi develops a special bond with Natasha. Abhishek invites Rishi and his family to dinner where they meet Tanuja. Rishi is disheartened that Tanuja is married and has a daughter. Rishi tries to woo Tanuja but she refuses. Netra overhears a conversation between Tanuja and Abhishek and realises they are just good friends. Natasha meets with an accident while saving Tanya and Rishi gives his blood to save Natasha. A suspicious doctor decides to run a DNA test and sends the report to the Bedi House where they discover that Natasha is Rishi's daughter. Rishi and Manpreet follow Tanuja to London. Rishi and Tanuja argue when she refuses to go with him but is forced to accompany him to Mumbai after he threatens to take Natasha from her. By now, Abhishek has fallen in love with Tanuja and follows her to Mumbai where she tells him about her past with Rishi. Rishi decides to get Natasha's custody while Tanuja misunderstands that Rishi and Netra are in a live-in relationship. Unaware of Abhishek's feelings, Tanuja still insists he marry her as she wishes to move on in life and secure a future for Natasha. Rishi stops their wedding. Tanuja applies for a divorce but on the day of the court hearing, Natasha reaches the court and tells the judge that she wants to stay with both her parents. The court orders Tanuja to stay in the Bedi House with Rishi and Natasha for six months, to sort out their differences and only then apply for a divorce. Abhishek and Netra are heartbroken. Netra vows to ruin Tanuja while Rishi tries to rekindle his and Tanuja's love. At Raj and Rano's anniversary party, a fire breaks out and Rishi saves Tanuja and Abhishek. The Bedis shift to Abhishek's house till their house is under repair. Abhishek confesses his love for Tanuja. She gets furious at him for breaking her trust but forgives him on Rishi's wish. Natasha and Tanya go for a summer camp and call up Rishi and Tanuja to bring them together. They instead argue and Tanuja has an emotional breakdown and confesses the real reason for leaving him. She reveals how painful it was for her to accept the fact that Tanya is Netra and Rishi's daughter. Rishi then tells her that Tanya is, in reality, Smiley's daughter who Rishi adopted and since then Netra has raised her as her own daughter. Tanuja and Rishi realise that this was Netra's trap to separate them. They then share a romantic moment. A jealous Netra bribes a mechanic to tamper with Rishi's car brakes. Abhishek discovers Netra's plan but is late in warning Tanuja. Realising their end is near, Tanuja reveals to Rishi that she is Tanu and that she came to fulfill her promise. They promise each other to meet again in the next birth. Their car falls off a cliff and Abhishek takes them to the hospital. Abhishek reveals Netra's plan to the Bedis and she is arrested. Having lost Tanu again, a heartbroken Rishi commits suicide by taking poison. 25 years later Rishi and Tanu are reborn as Ranbir Kapoor and Kritika Kohli respectively. Ranbir is a famous football player in Canada, while Kritika lives with her mother Malini in a village near Ludhiana. Assuming Kritika's father Arun Kohli died in Mumbai, Malini is shocked to see him on the news and travels to Mumbai with Kritika to track him down. On the same day, Ranbir also arrives in Mumbai with his mother Mahima, father Balraj and cousin Akshay, for a football match. This is followed by several destined hit-and-miss moments between Kritika and Ranbir that gives them a strange feeling of déjà vu. While Kritika's mother goes in search for her father at a mall, a fire breaks out, with Kritika, Ranbir and Akshay all there. Akshay and Kritika manage to exit the mall safely and Ranbir stays inside to help Kritika's mother. Finally out of danger, Kritika leaves with her mother for the hospital where, on her deathbed, she asks Kritika to find her father Arun and hands over his address to her. As Malini dies, Kritika finds her father has remarried a woman named Pammi and has two daughters - Ishaani and Jiyana. Arun tells his new family that Kritika is his niece and will be living with them. Pammi asks Kritika to find a job and support the household. Ranbir and Kritika meet for the first time after she is appointed as an intern of to Advocate Vikaas Sharma. Meanwhile, Ranbir's father Balraj gets involved in a legal battle over the custody of his ancestral mansion with its caretaker Aayush Batra. Ishaani is crowned the winner of a local beauty contest where Ranbir is a judge. Kritika is harassed by a local contractor Ashok and Ranbir saves her but Ranbir and Kritika don't get along. Jiyana and Akshay also dislike each other but later fall in love after Akshay rescues her and Kritik at a bank robbery. At a party held to honour Ranbir, Kritika is once again harassed by a group of men who leave her in a cold storage unit after she rejects them. Ranbir comes to her rescue and performs CPR to save her. Ranbir falls for Kritika but after the incident she is uncomfortable around him but they decide to start being friends. A dejected Ranbir is drugged by Malishka, Ayush Batra's niece, who tries to seduce him. When he rejects her, she tries to frame him for molesting her. Ranbir is arrested, but Akshay bails him out. Ranbir meets Kritika's family and gains her trust. Ranbir eventually wins the case against Malishka with help from Kritika. Malishka, in anger, tries to kill everyone in Ranbir's family by burning down the house. Ranbir and Kritika get stuck and Ranbir expresses his love to Kritika. Kritika is overjoyed as she had fallen for him. A pillar falls on Ranbir and he becomes unconscious. On seeing this, Kritika screams "Rishi!" and recalls her previous lives as Tanu and Tanuja. She tries to wake up Ranbir and reminds him of the promise they made to each other. Ranbir also recognises his Tanu and they hug each other. Akshay and Jiyana get together after realising their love for each other. The show ends as Ranbir and Kritika finally unite. Cast Main * Sharad Malhotra as Rishi Singh Bedi / Ranbir Kapoor * Kratika Sengar as Tanushree / Tanuja / Kritika Kohli * Shivani Tomar as Tanuja Sikand, the reincarnated version of Tanu (before plastic surgery) Recurring * Saba Mirza as Beeji/ Preeti Singh Bedi (2016–18). * Vijay Kashyap as Raaj Singh Bedi, Rishi (2016–18). * Vibha Chibber as Raano Raaj Singh Bedi (2016–18) * Lalit Bisht as Yuvraaj Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Chetna Kaintura as Divya Yuvraaj Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Zuber K. Khan as Manpreet Singh Bedi (2016–18) * Aditi Sharma Ved as Ahaana Manpreet Singh Bedi (2016–18). * Manorama Bhattishyam as Kaatyayani Bai, a Goddess Kali devotee and learned priestess (2016–17). * Nikhil Khurana/Pranav Misshra as Nakul Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Farhad Khan/Chandni Sandhu as Smiley Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Devarsh Nirmal as Chintu Singh Bedi (2016). * Pratik Parihar as Rohitesh (2016) * Roma Bali as Baani Kuljeet Khurrana (2016–17). * Gagan Gupta as Kuljeet Khurrana (2016). * Arun Singh Rana/Sharhaan Singh as Sandeep Sikand/ Sandy (2016). * Renee Dhyani as Neha Sandeep Sikand (2016–17). * Suman Jain as Swati Kuljeet Khurrana (2016). * Hema Sood as Nidhi Sandeep Sikand (2016). * Shreya Gupta as Vidhi Sandeep Sikand (2016–17). * Vishnu Sharma as Veerendar Khurrana (2016). * Jyoti Gauba as Shaarda Khurrana (2016). * Malhar Pandya as Pawan Malhotra (2016). * Sehrish Ali as Saloni Malhotra (2016). * Parveen Kaur as Saavitri Malhotra (2016). * Smriti Khanna as Malaika Malhotra (2016–17). * Rohit Sharma as Shekhar Singh Ahlawat (2016–17). * Abhilash Kumar as Rohit (2016–17). * Pranitaa Pandit as Netra (2017–18). * Amit Tandon as Abhishek Khurana (2017–18). * Shivika Rishi as Natasha Rishi Singh Bedi (2017–18). * Chahat Tewani as Tanya Rishi Singh Bedi (2017–18) * Puneet Sachdeva as Purab Bohra (2017) * Aishwarya Raj Bhakuni as Riya (Cameo) (2017) * Shraddha Arya as Swati Purab Bohra (2017) (Cameo) * Aansh Arora as Samar (2017). * Mayank Kumar as Rohit (2017). * Rajesh Puri as Arun Kohli (2018). * Jyothi Joshi as Malini Kohli. (2018). * Shivani Gosain as Pammi Kohli (2018). * Vedika Bhandari as Ishaani Kohli (2018). * Sabina Jat as Jiyana Kohli (2018). * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Balraaj Kapoor (2018). * Manjushree Kulkarni as Mahima Kapoor (2018). * Karan Goddwani as Akshay Kapoor (Akki) (2018). * Shamin Mannan as Malishka Batra (2018). * Amit Behl as Aayush Batra (2018). * Jiten Lalwani as Advocate Vikaas Sharma (2018). * Pooja Singh as Shilpa * Shakti Arora as Narrator for Episode 1. Awards International broadcast The series aired in Pakistan by Filmazia simultaneously with Colors TV till 15 October 2016 References External links * Official Website Category:Balaji Telefilms television series Category:2016 Indian television series debuts Category:Indian drama television series Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Pune Category:2018 Indian television series endings Category:LTN Family series